<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Logan to Ground Control by noyin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882734">This is Logan to Ground Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyin/pseuds/noyin'>noyin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Oddity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I Know Nothing Of Spaceships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Astronaut!Logan, Familial Virgil And Logan, Inspired By: Space Oddity By David Bowie, Multi, Oneshot, Outer Space, Stream of Consciousness, it's sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyin/pseuds/noyin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ground Control to Logan, your circuit's dead, there's something wrong...<br/>Can you hear me, Logan?<br/>Can you hear me, Logan?<br/>Can you hear me, Logan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Oddity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Logan to Ground Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a little idea of, what if Logan was alone in space? It was meant to be a drabble. My bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was usually so quiet.</p><p>Occasionally, Logan would find himself singing to himself to fill up the emptiness that seemingly filled everything these days. He missed the sound of singing in the morning, the smell of slightly burnt pancakes overlapped with bacon, the warmth of the bed and a body draped over him, peppering his face with kisses.</p><p>"Wake up, sleepyhead," came a cheerful voice.</p><p>Logan woke up to the circular window overhead. And thousands of stars looked back at him. The vast expanse of space was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking, it never ceased to amaze Logan. Even as a little boy, he would spend hours under the night sky, and his bedroom had been filled with astronomy books and a telescope by the window. Yet, the longer he looked at the window, the clearer it became, that the vastness of space only meant it was also incredibly-</p><p>Lonely.</p><p>Wetly, that same voice told him, <em>Hey, bring me </em><em>back</em><em> a souvenir from the moon</em>. A piece of rock floated around the room, the same greyish white one that had been for the passed three months.</p><p>Logan undid the snap that held him in place on his bed. The snap felt like a cruel imitation of an arm. So, sometimes he would float in his sleep.</p><p>As he usually did—even in space, Logan held routine to a high standard—he first pulled out a photograph from his dark blue jumpsuit pocket. It had gone soft around the edges and it was folded in some places, a testimony to how much it had been loved. It was a picture of a man and a boy, the man whose smile warmed him, and the boy whose grimace always made him chuckle.</p><p><em>We love you, come back soon</em>, was written on the bottom in faded, loopy black ink.</p><p>Logan gently set the picture back in his pocket. Something bitter caught in his throat and he got all misty-eyed, as he usually did. That was a normal, human emotion, Logan deduced. Yes, it was only natural that he missed his husband and son.</p><p><em>I </em> <em>wonder if they're happy…</em></p><p>Logan floated through the claustrophobic cylindrical innards of the ship, making his way to the galley. Breakfast wasn't anything interesting, just a piece of jerky and a sip of coffee.</p><p><em>Okay</em>, he thought to himself, skimming the supplies in the locker as he chewed the jerky. <em>That would be...three hundred and twenty five days</em>.</p><p>He marked that on the paper taped to the locker.</p><p>Floating away from the galley, he went into another smaller, spherical room, that had no windows and was kept quite dim. He sat on the seat in the middle and buckled in, then turned on the computer that sat opposite of him.</p><p>"Day one hundred and ten, it is currently zero nine-hundred, UTC. This is flight engineer Logan of the space shuttle, T. Sanders. It has been ninety five days since I lost contact with Ground Control and the rest of the crew," Logan said. He swallowed. "Today, I'm continuing my repair on the unusual kink in the OMS engine. I'm fairly certain there's a problem with the hydraulics, some kind of issue with the heating and cooling. As far as I'm aware, as of now, it is unsafe to maneuver." Logan inhaled. It was harder to keep his voice level. "However, if it is as serious as I believe it to be, then..." Logan trailed off.</p><p>His hand slid into his pocket and he caressed the photograph's worn face. <em>I won't be returning</em>.</p><p>"I don't- I'm unsure if I have the necessary parts on board. To- to fix it. And I don't know if it's worth taking the risk, to make the return to Earth on a damaged ship. If I do make the decision, it must be now, as I'm coming up on Mars in a few weeks. And I only have so many resources."</p><p>Quickly muttering his closing, he saved the video with the rest of the entries of his electronic journal, and shut the computer off. Logan made his way out of the room, floating down the halls to the flight deck.</p><p>He started talking again—he did that a lot as of late, he realized. Strangely, he found himself addressing the company he didn't have, or wished he had, and Logan knew it was simply a coping mechanism he had made up. Because, some days felt on the brink of a breakdown and that was the thread holding him together.</p><p>"How are you doing today, Patton? Have you done anything new? I know you were working on a garden before I left. I'm sorry I'm useless when it comes to plants. I know, I have a degree in science and engineering, so you'd imagine I would at least have some sort of 'green thumb,' as you put it. But that's why I need you, bumblebee." Logan smiled. "I'm glad gardening makes you happy. I only ever want to see you smile."</p><p>Logan turned the corner.</p><p>"Oh, good morning, Virgil. Are you doing okay recently? How has therapy been? I know you didn't tell me, but I heard from Dad that you found yourself a boyfriend. Is Roman kind to you, Virgil? It's funny how you met him at the cafe, it reminds me of your Dad and I. You should invite him over for supper. I would love to meet him."</p><p>Logan stopped muttering to himself when he finally reached the flight deck. Much like the rest of the ship, it was completely empty, save for several chairs and the control console. There was a window that stretched across the room, displaying the thousands of light years of space, stars, and unknown. Had Logan not been looking at it the whole time, had Logan not been in space for what felt like ages, he guessed he would have never gotten tired of such a sight.</p><p>Logan clawed his way to the intercom.</p><p>Logically, he knew that using it would have the same outcome as any other time. Illogically, as humans wished to think sometimes, he hoped for a newer outcome. Pushing the button, he spoke.</p><p>"This is flight engineer Logan to Ground Control. Can anybody hear me? Over."</p><p>Static.</p><p>"I repeat, is there anybody there? This is flight engineer Logan to Ground Control. I'm the only remaining crew aboard the Space Shuttle, T. Sanders. Over."</p><p>Static.</p><p>Logan dropped his head.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>What else was he expecting?</p><p>Dejected, Logan let his hand slip from the intercom. He glanced to the window and floated up to it. He wet reflection shined clear on the glass and he laid his forehead on the cold smoothness. All he could see was space. Beautiful, beautiful, lonely space.</p><p><em>D</em> <em>on't get too lonely up there</em> <em>.</em></p><p>He held his husband close. He smelled distinctly of bread. No. Sugar. No. Logan couldn't remember.</p><p>
  <em>I'll be back before you know it, love. It's a small mission to retrieve a satellite. Nothing should go wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You promise?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I promise.</em>
</p><p>Logan tapped his forehead against the glass. Of course. Of course everything had to go wrong. There had to be a problem with the ship, there had to be a loss of contact from Ground Control, and there had to be a malfunctioning escape pod that shot before Logan could get in.</p><p><em>We love you, come back soon</em>.</p><p>Logan dug the picture from his pocket, slamming it against the window pane. He stared at it, he stared at the wedding band around his finger, all through teary eyes.</p><p>"<em>Dammit</em>," Logan cursed.</p><p>Logan slipped away from the window.</p><p>He knew it was very stupid, what he was about to do. The odds of death were incredibly high, but Logan thought, what did it matter? He was going to die anyway, alone, in the vastness of space.</p><p>Logan slid into the pilot's seat and fastened his belt, then reached over to the intercom, shaking, crying, his voice thick.</p><p>"This is flight engineer Logan to Ground Control. With no given orders, I have made the executive decision to turn this vessel around. I'm charting a course back to Earth. If this message ever reaches Ground Control and I..." Logan stuttered. Pause. Inhale. "Tell- tell my husband I love him very much. Tell my son I love him very much." Releasing the intercom, Logan took in a big breath. "Though, I'm sure they know."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>